


Tipsy

by beaxhbxtch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaxhbxtch/pseuds/beaxhbxtch
Summary: Taking care of a 'first time drunk' is not an easy task and Lucas learned this the hard way after allowing Jungwoo to drink a few drinks too many.He never knew that one party could completely change his life within seconds and Jungwoo may never discover the truth of that night unless Lucas confesses before a similar event occurs again.





	1. ch.1*

Music blared loudly in the background and multi-coloured lights continuously flashed around the large building. A large sea of young to middle-aged adults filled the building, but Yukhei had his eyes focused on solely one person, his best friend and roommate, Jungwoo. It was the first time Yukhei had taken the older boy out with him for some fun and he wanted nothing more than for Jungwoo to enjoy himself, but he was enjoying himself a little too much.

The boy had drank nearly 10 cups full of alcohol and was drunk out of his mind, but still managed to keep on going. It was obvious to Yukhei that Jungwoo was a 'first-time drinker' due to the way he had downed his drinks- he couldn't control himself like many people usually did.

Yukhei had been watching Jungwoo for just over an hour, but he felt the need to stick with the boy; to almost babysit him which was odd- it was usually the opposite way around. After thinking for a few minutes, Yukhei weaves his way between people making his way over to the drunk boy. When he reached him he placed a hand on Jungwoo's shoulder, causing the boy to spin around on his stool to face Yukhei's direction.

"Jungwoo, I think you should stop drinking for now," Yukhei began trying to stay in a serious state as Jungwoo goofily smiled up at him. Yukhei didn't want to seem too commanding seeing as this was the first time he had every seen Jungwoo drunk and he had no idea how he would react.

A pout grew on to Jungwoo's face, "Why?"

Yukhei thought for a second, "because I don't want you to feel like shit. I want you to have fun, I don't want to see you sick." Yukhei began reaching for the full cup in Jungwoo's hand, but Jungwoo moved it slightly out of the younger's reach in a teasing manner. "Jungwoo, please give me the drink."

The elder boy shook his head, "No."  
Yukhei sighed at how childish Jungwoo was acting, "Please," he asked.

Jungwoo thought for a short while before replying, "Do you promise you won't drink any of it?" Jungwoo held his pinky up near Yukhei.

"I promise," he replied wrapping his slightly large pinky around Jungwoo's lightly shaking it before letting go. Jungwoo suddenly held his drink near Yukhei's face, letting some of the beverage spill on to his hand, waiting for him to take it before standing up.

Yukhei grabbed the cup as Jungwoo let go and tried standing up. Yukhei kept an extra hand out incase Jungwoo needed help standing, but the boy seemed fine until he tried taking a step forwards. Jungwoo tripped over himself and fell into Yukhei, causing more of the beverage to splash into tiny puddles on the floor.

"You alright?" Yukhei asked the older boy who weakly pushed himself off him chest. Jungwoo only nodded in reply as he steadied himself by keeping a hand pressed against Yukhei.

Yukhei moved Jungwoo's drink to his opposite hand and wrapped his, now, free arm around his waist helping the drunk boy regain some of his balance. Jungwoo then began to take a few steps causing Yukhei to take a few steps forwards to pace himself with the older boy.

After helping Jungwoo through the dense crowds, Yukhei sat him in a small booth and placed the drink on the opposite side of the table before sitting down next to him. Jungwoo eyed down the beverage across from him and looked at Yukhei for permission to have it back. Yukhei shook his head and Jungwoo slouched into an odd position, crossed his arms like a child, and began pouting. Yukhei couldn't help but to smile at the way Jungwoo was acting. He had never seen this side of him before, but Yukhei didn't mind it- it was something new, a memory the two were creating together.

Yukhei looked over at Jungwoo only to notice a strange look in his eyes- a look he had never seen before, "Jungwoo, are you okay?"

Jungwoo sat up in response and rested his arms on the table while continuing to stare at the younger. Yukhei knew Jungwoo was fairly quirky, but this was far beyond anything he had seen before. Jungwoo has never had such a look in his eyes or ever became so quiet in almost an instant. Yukhei waved a hand inches away from from Jungwoo's face causing him to blinking and snap back into reality.

"What's on your mind?" Yukhei asked, waiting for a response this time. Jungwoo slowly scooted closer to Yukhei and rested up against him. Only then, Yukhei realized Jungwoo's current condition. Exhaustion swept over Jungwoo's face and a light blush dusted his cheeks. Yukhei gently rubbed the drunk boy's arm while he rested against him.

The two sat light that for a while before Jungwoo sprung upwards and turned to Yukhei was a familiar look in his eyes again.

"Is something wrong?" Yukhei asked out of the blue. Jungwoo shook his head and gestured for Yukhei to lean closer towards him.

Jungwoo took a small breath before making a move. He bunches up the collar of Yukhei's t-shirt in his fist was pressed his lips against the younger boy's lips. Yukhei wasn't sure how to react to the sudden affection Jungwoo was showing him.

Yukhei could take heavy amounts of alcohol on Jungwoo's soft lips, but there was still a bittersweet take that was straight from Jungwoo- his own personal taste. Yukhei gently placed his hands around the back of Jungwoo's neck and head and he learnt more into the drunken kiss.

When Jungwoo pulled away, he looked up at Yukhei with an admirable look in his eyes. Jungwoo loosened his grip on Lucas' shirt and let his wandering hands drop to Yukhei's thighs, letting a grin mold on to his face. Yukhei returned to smiled and placed a peck on Jungwoo's forehead before pulling him into his chest.

The two sat in that position for a few minutes before Jungwoo's breathing evened out, signalling that he had finally relaxed and was now asleep. Yukhei couldn't stop himself from gently rubbing a simple pattern on Jungwoo's back as he admired his beauty and gentle expression. Yukhei knew that only he would remember this night and he would have to forget about it until Jungwoo got drunk again, but Yukhei was unsure if he could handle holding in his, now, blooming feelings.

Only time would be able to tell the outcome of his feelings, but all he wanted to think about now was getting Jungwoo into the car and back to their shared apartment in his, still, sleeping state.


	2. ch.2*

Dim rays of sunshine shone through the windows of the small bedroom as the sound of shallow, steady breathing echoed quietly throughout the room with the breeze coming from outside. Yukhei let out a quiet huff as he stretched and sat up, looking down at the sleeping boy beside him. He had been up most of the night with making sure Jungwoo was alright- he had been sick and vomiting from the amount alcohol he had consumed.

Yukhei gently ran his fingers through Jungwoo's hair as he admired the soft features of his face. It was hard for Yukhei to believe that this Jungwoo was the same Jungwoo that had been drunk and making a fool of himself the night before, but he accepted it. He knew he was no better of a person and he wasn't going to judge Jungwoo for his actions. The only thought that remained Yukhei's brain from the night prior was the kiss. Yukhei didn't know whether to believe if Jungwoo had meant to do it out of love or if it had just been the alcohol.

Suddenly a quiet murmur came from Jungwoo as he began to stir in his sleep, snapping Yukhei out of his thoughts and back into reality. Yukhei looked down at the older boy once again as he gently brushed the hair out of his face. He smiled as he listened to Jungwoo's quiet breathing and knew that he could admire the boy for a few moments longer and he did just that.

After sitting and admiring Jungwoo's beautiful features for a few extra minutes Yukhei finally decided to get up and out of bed. He pulled back the covers just enough to let himself out, leaving Jungwoo in a still, peaceful slumber. Yukhei looked back at Jungwoo one more as his tall frame stood before the bed and stretched. Once again, Jungwoo stirred in his sleep only to let out a small huff after changing his position.

Yukhei eventually made his way to the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him as he flicked on the light. He ran a hand through his hair and looked into the mirror. To himself, he looked fine so he flicked off the light before leaving the room and quietly slipping back out of Jungwoo's room and into the hallway. Yukhei yawned and stretched as he made his way into the kitchen.

Reaching up to grab a mug for himself, Yukhei ran his hand across his face and took a deep breath ending, once again, in a stretch. Yukhei leaned back against the counter as he turned on the coffee-maker and waited. Again, his mind drifted off to thinking about the kiss he had received from Jungwoo the previous night. There was something different about it- something special- yet Yukhei was clueless with it.

____

After a while after sitting on the sofa and watching the television a the same mug of coffee, Yukhei heard a door creak open. His head shot towards the direction of the sound only to see a half-asleep brunette starting to make his way down the hallway to the living room. Yukhei smiled at the sight of the older boy, it was nice to see him feeling somewhat better than he had the night before.

"Good morning Jungwoo," Yukhei smiled as Jungwoo shuffled in front of him.

"Morning," Jungwoo muttered while falling back on to the sofa next to Yukhei.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Yukhei looked at Jungwoo before standing up.

Jungwoo gazed up at Yukhei while sinking into the sofa and hummed, "I'll have water, I don't need anything else."

Yukhei nodded and took off towards to kitchen. He grabbed another glass and filled it with water for Jungwoo and filled his cup with coffee again, "You feeling any better?"

Jungwoo nodded and slightly sat up when he saw Yukhei returning, "A bit. You never told how big of a pain in the ass a hangover is though."

Yukhei giggled and handed the glass to Jungwoo, "sorry." Sitting back down, Yukhei glanced over at Jungwoo who was sipping his water. It wasn't very common for someone to catch Jungwoo swearing or sounding extremely irritated, but Yukhei knew Jungwoo wasn't really as irritated as he sounded- he would've avoided Yukhei if that was the case.

After sipping his water, Jungwoo set the glass between his thighs and rested his head on Yukhei's shoulder. He glanced up at the younger boy and let out a silent giggle as he noticed a slight blush dusting over his cheeks. Jungwoo grinned and looked back at the television, "you're blushing."

Yukhei looked down at Jungwoo receiving the same look in return as Jungwoo sat up more. Yukhei's weight shifted as he opened his mouth. Before he could speak, a soft hand fell on to his lips, "you can't avoid it, Yukhei."

Jungwoo had him beat- the boy was fast with his actions and even faster with his words. Yukhei gently gripped Jungwoo's wrist, bringing his hand away from his lips. Holding the older boy's hand in his own, Yukhei looked down at his lap and rested their hands there.

"Jungwoo," Yukhei spoke up, slightly biting his bottom lip, "I have a question."

Jungwoo continued to fondly stare at Yukhei, "what is it," he hummed in response. 

Yukhei looked back up at the boy next to him, "d-did you mean it?"

Jungwoo gave Yukhei a confused look, "mean what?"

"L-last night," Yukhei stuttered, "did y-you really mean it when you k-kissed me?" Yukhei looked back down at his lap making sure he couldn't see Jungwoo's reaction.

Jungwoo mouth molded into a gentle grin as he raised his free hand to caress the younger's cheek. He slightly raised Yukhei's chin and connected their lips once again. Yukhei froze at the older's sudden actions and slowly melted into the kiss before Jungwoo could pull away.

"Of course I meant it Yukhei," Jungwoo replied looking admirably into the younger's eyes, "why wouldn't I?"

Yukhei noticed Jungwoo's eyes and returned the stare, "I thought it could've been the alcohol,"

"Silly boy," Jungwoo giggled before pulling Yukhei into another kiss.


End file.
